


What are you doing for New Year's Eve?

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Tumblr Prompts, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Kara and Lena and a variety of fluffy holiday and winter prompts.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 67
Kudos: 779





	1. Holiday Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different prompt I received on tumblr. I don't have a posting schedule for this, just hoping to post as I finish each prompt. Enjoy ❄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee shop AU where Kara is a barista and loves everything Christmas related and Lena hates Christmas but likes the cute barista who tries to convince her to buy seasonal lattes and when she doesn't she still does coffee art of like Christmas tree or sth (I don't know how complicated things you can create with that). + Bonus! Kara gives Lena her number one by one and it takes a bit for Lena to realize the numbers mean something

It’s not that Lena hates Christmas. In fact, she almost loves it. She loves the decorations; all those twinkling lights, and the Christmas trees. And she loves to see all the smiles on the kids’ faces when L-Corp does their annual toy drive.

It’s the holiday drinks that she hates. Much to the disappointment of her favourite, and very cute, barista.

“Gingerbread latte?”

Lena rolls her eyes as she looks away from the woman she had been watching try to take a picture of her drink with a mild look of disgust.

“You already know my answer Kara.”

“Candy cane mocha?”

“You asked me that yesterday.”

Kara taps a finger thoughtfully against the counter, ignoring the small line building behind Lena. “Caramel brûlé latte?”

Lena’s nose wrinkles.

“Eggnog latte?”

“You’re kidding.” Lena scoffs.

“Well, what do you want?”

“My regular.” Lena replies with a smirk when Kara whines.

“Nooooo, what kind of holiday drink. You have to try at least one!”

“Why, when you already make the perfect latte?”

Kara’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink as she huffs and types in Lena’s order muttering under her breath. “Fine. One _plain_ caffe latte coming up.”

The corner of Lena’s lips twitch slightly when Kara watches her tap her platinum credit card before discretely switching spots with her co-worker so she can make Lena’s drink herself.

“What’s the design today?”

“It’s a surprise.” Kara hunches her shoulders, pretending to block Lena from being able to see her cup.

When she turns back around, offering the cup to Lena with both hands, she’s beaming.

“A Christmas tree.” Lena says quietly with a smile as she takes the cup and lifts it to her lips. Closing her eyes, Lena hums happily to herself as she takes a drink. Slowly opening her eyes Lena looks at Kara through lowered lashes as she licks away the foam.

“Delicious.”

Lena smirks, glowing in her success as Kara simply stares at her lips.

“And another number.” Lena states as she slowly rotates the cup, immediately recognizing Kara’s familiar scrawl. “The big holiday mystery.”

“And…have you solved it yet?”

“I have some ideas.” Lena purrs as she turns away from the counter, wiggling her fingers over her shoulder as she steps out into the cold, pulling her coat tighter around her middle as she ducks into the waiting town car.

When she arrives at L-Corp, Lena waves off Jess’ attempts to go over her schedules. Ignoring the unimpressed look on her assistant’s face as she locks herself in her office. Carelessly dropping her wool and fur coat on the nearest surface as she prowls around her desk with her coffee.

Clearing away the small stack of papers that seemed to accumulate overnight, Lena sets her newest cup to the right before she grabs a stack of similar paper cups that perch on the corner of her desk. Carefully pulling them apart, Lena lines up the first cup beside this morning’s and turns it until both numbers face her. Lena repeats the process until all ten cups stand in a perfect line.

She smiles to herself as she scans the small collection. She had been confused when Kara first started writing numbers on her morning cup of coffee just over two weeks ago. But as soon as she had received the third cup, it had all made sense. Lined up in the order she got them, they were the most popular area code in National City, it didn’t take Lena very long to crack the mystery. It was more a game of patience than anything. Slowly accumulating cups as she shamelessly flirted with Kara.

Now she had all ten digits.

Typing the number into the phone, Lena settles back into her chair. Absentmindedly turning to look out over the city as she hits the little green button and crosses her legs.

“Lena?” A familiar voice answers the phone, quiet and a little muffled. Lena smiles to herself as she imagines Kara hiding in some back room, trying to be sneaky as she answers her phone.

“Do you always answer your phone like that?”

There’s a quiet laugh on the other line that makes Lena’s smile deepen. “No, I guess I was just feeling hopeful.”

Lena’s cheeks start to ache from smiling, as she slides a little deeper into her chair. “What are you doing New Year’s Eve?”


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: supercorp mistletoe kiss/first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I tried to combine both!

It shouldn’t be this awkward. They’ve been friends for years, _best friends_. But the tree is almost completely decorated and Nia has gone in search of the board games Kara keeps stored inside a cupboard with sliding doors, and they still haven’t said two words to each other. They’ve come close a couple times. Almost knocking into each other as they try to hang an ornament in the same spot. Kara’s mouth opening and closing, before her cheeks flush pink and she settles on an awkward smile and rushes away, pretending to deal with something else, somewhere else in her apartment.

It makes Lena want to scream.

“Care to tell me what’s going on between you and Kara?” Sam ambushes Lena where she’s standing between the Christmas tree and the window, taking her time hanging an ornament.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Kara.” Lena nearly sighs, as she straightens her ornament and zeroes in on a bunch of red bulbs clustered together.

“You two have been dancing around each other all night.” Sam watches Lena as she starts rearranging the cluster.

“She asked me out last week.” Lena quietly admits, as she takes a red ornament and puts a silver one its place and moves the red ornament to a new spot.

“ _Finally_.” Sam breathes as she tries to smother a smile as they both stare at the tree. “How did it go?”

“It didn’t.” Lena’s eyes flicker towards Kara, eyes catching as she whispers to Alex, their foreheads almost touching. For a moment Lena wonders if they’re having the same conversation. If Sam and Alex planned this divide and conquer in an attempt to figure out why they aren’t talking to each other.

“Really? It was bad?” Lena looks back at Sam in time to find her smile fall in disappointment. “I’m sorry Lena, I thought-“

“No.” Lena cuts Sam off before she can continue on her line of thought. She doesn’t even want to entertain the idea of a bad date with Kara. “She asked me out, but she didn’t actually make a plan.”

Lena almost shakes her head at the memory. How Kara had stuttered nervously when she asked if Lena would go out on a date with her. How her own heart had beat faster when she realized what was happening. How elated she had felt after Kara left her office with a bounce in her step, and finally how it all came crashing down when she realized that she had said yes, but they didn’t actually make a date.

“But you’ve made plans since?” Sam lifts her eyebrows when Lena doesn’t reply. “Right, Lena?”

“We…haven’t actually talked since she asked.” Lena admits, crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from continuing to rearrange the Christmas ornaments.

“At all?”

“Things have been busy at L-Corp.” Lena defends, annoyed that she needs to point that out to her own CFO. “And it’s not like Kara isn’t busy.”

Sam, bless her, does nod in understanding as she squeezes Lena’s arm before she ducks out from their hiding spot behind the tree.

It continues to be awkward as they all settle in to play board games in the twinkly light of the Christmas tree. Kara planting herself beside Lena as they play monopoly. Their arms brushing, sneaking glances at each other, only talking when their turns require it.

“I’m getting more wine.” Lena stands, prying herself away from Kara’s warmth. “Anyone else?” Lena offers even as she already heads towards the kitchen.

“Me please.” Alex holds up her empty glass, surprised when Sam takes it from her and holds it out towards Kara.

Kara glances between them in confusion as she takes the glass before finally standing and following Lena towards the kitchen.

“Oh.” Lena startles as Kara appears with the empty glass in hand. “I was going to bring out the bottle.”

“Sam handed it to me.” Kara shrugs, as she puts the glass down and slides it closer to Lena.

“Of course she did.” Lena shakes her head as she fills the second wine glass.

“I’m sorry if tonight’s been awkward.” Kara says gently, as she continues to linger at the end of the island. “If _I’ve_ been awkward.”

Lena lifts her glass to take a measured sip as she watches Kara slip closer out of the corner of her eye. They stand in awkward silence as Lena takes another sip before putting down her glass to recork the bottle.

When she turns, she finds Kara closer than she anticipated, shoulder brushing against her chest as Kara looks at something above her. Lena follows her eyeline to a small sprig hung from the kitchen light.

“Mistletoe.” Kara breathes, as Lena watches her. Bright blue eyes slowly lowering from the small plant to focus on her.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks so quietly Lena almost misses it. Her heart pounding as Kara inches closer when she nods. One hand moving from the island to settle heavily on her hip. Kara’s other hand gently grazing up her arm as she cups the back of Lena’s neck. Their foreheads slowly coming together as Kara plays with the hair that’s fallen loose from her bun.

Kara slowly moves forward, noses bumping as she presses their lips together. It’s soft and chaste, but Lena falls into it like she’s drowning. Gasping for air when Kara pulls back. Her own hand snaking to the hem of Kara’s sweater to keep her from going very far.

They stay like that for a moment, Kara’s hand moving to gently stroke Lena’s lower back as they stay pressed together in a hug.

“Will you stay over tonight?” Kara asks softly, lips brushing against Lena’s shoulder. “Just sleeping. I’ve missed you.”

“I’d love too.” Lena whispers back as she pulls Kara in a little tighter.

When they go back to the living room their fingers are intertwined, and everyone tries to smother their smiles as they pretend that they weren’t paying them any attention despite none of the game pieces having moved.

When everyone finally shuffles towards the door with sleepy goodbyes. Alex pulls Lena into a tight embrace, whispering a quiet Merry Christmas in her ear before she lets her go to do the same with Kara. Sam taking the moment to pull Lena into a tight hug too and whisper in her ear.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena has cold feet during winter and uses Kara legs to warm up

It doesn’t seem to matter what Lena does; replacing her pencil skirts and blouses with three-piece suits, setting aside her summer dresses for jeans and cashmere sweaters. Nothing seems to work. When faced with the cold winter air that envelopes National City, Lena’s naturally cool touch only seems to grow colder.

Her only saving grace seems to be Kara.

Her hands find their way to the crook of her elbow when they’re in public like they have a mind of their own. Naturally seeking out Kara’s body heat like a moth to the flame. In private they settle under the hem of Kara’s shirts, short nails scratching lightly against soft skin.

During movie nights, she likes to slide her toes under Kara’s thigh, wiggling them with satisfaction. When she stays the night, she presses them against Kara’s calf or tangles their legs together as she tucks her nose under Kara’s jaw.

“What’s your ideal temperature?” Kara asks when she starts to pick up on Lena’s new habits, collecting both of Lena’s feet into her lap while they watch TV to give them a light massage. Slowly working the blood back into Lena’s toes.

“What?” Lena raises her head off the back of the couch to look at Kara, her eyes fluttering at Kara presses into her arch.

“For the thermostat.” Kara says casually as she starts to work her way up to Lena’s ankles. “What temperature would you like me to set it at when I turn it on?”

“When you turn it on?” Lena blinks a couple times. “Is your heater not on Kara?”

“Not yet.” Kara shrugs, “I have reminder set to turn it on at the end of November but I can always turn it on early.”

Lena watches her girlfriend for a moment, eyes still stuck on the TV as she watches Dorothy walk along the yellow brick road as she fingers glide over Lena’s lower calf. Lena’s mind drifts to the little sticky note stuck to the wall reminding Kara not to forget her scarf. Or the times she has woken up during the night seeking out Kara for warmth. Or how Kara never seems to need anything more then her suit when she goes to the fortress of solitude.

“Kara…” Lena starts slowly, “Do you not feel the cold?”

Kara’s thumb circles Lena’s ankle bone. “I can. But not the same way you do. I, uh, I can feel when temperatures change? Like going from a hot room to a cold room. But neither makes me uncomfortable.

Once when I first got to Earth, I left a window open during winter and Alex yelled at me when she woke up freezing in the middle of the night.” Kara lips twitch as she shakes her head. “And I learned that you get noticed when you’re not dressed for the weather. So, I always set myself reminders now, because I still forget sometimes.”

Lena smiles to herself as she slides lower onto the couch as Kara starts rubbing her feet again. Watching her through lowered lashes as she tries to imagine a younger Kara tromping through her first snow in just a t-shirt with a younger, angrier Alex following behind her with an extra coat.

“70 degrees.” Lena murmurs, as her eyes start to drop under Kara’s ministrations.

“What?”

“70 degrees,” Lena repeats, a little clearer this time, “for the thermostat.”

“Okay.” Kara replies as she releases Lena’s foot to grab her phone, making Lena smile as she types in a reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm sorry I haven't posted many holiday prompts this month. I really had intended to post more of them but this month has been a bit draining for me and I've been struggling to write. Thank you so much to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment. I know I haven't been replying to them but I have read them all and they mean a lot. x


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turning the tables on this trope: Lena and Kara planned to go ice skating. Kara blows out her powers but wants to keep the date, is actually incredibly clumsy on skates without them. Lena is a surprise expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I’ve gone ice skating a fair bit in my life, but actually trying to describe it proved more difficult then I thought. Hopefully you still enjoy it! And hats off to all the sports au writers out there!

Kara’s powers still haven’t come back. She could easily blame it on the dark winter clouds that have been hanging over National City for the last week but the truth is she could easily reboot under the DEO sunlamps in a matter of hours. But she’s been accepting the offer less and less on the occasional times this happens, choosing to take the days off instead.

She knows it’s the reason Lena keeps looking over at her with a furrowed brow as she laces her white skates.

“We could come back.”

Kara sighs, quickly making two bunny ears and wrapping them around before pulling the laces tight. “No, I want to skate with you.”

Lena sighs fondly this time and stands, waiting patiently for Kara to lace her second skate. “Have you ever skated without your powers?”

“No.” Kara grins, as she pushes off the bench. “But how hard could it be.”

As soon as Kara stands her balance shifts and she lurches forward into Lena, grunting in surprise when they both don’t land on the floor.

“Famous last words.” Lena chuckles as she pats Kara’s forearms affectionately before letting go.

Lena waits to the side as Kara steps confidently onto the ice first. Both skates are barely on the ice when Kara lets go of the rink wall.

“See?” Kara grins as she slowly turns back to face Lena as a small child skates past. Kara freezes in anticipation of their collision, one skate slips at her sudden movement and suddenly Kara’s sitting on the ground with stars in her eyes as the kid sails past.

“Are you okay?” Lena’s warm breath washes over her as Kara blinks away the stars and finds herself staring into worried green eyes.

“I think so.” Kara croaks, trying not to blush when she feels Lena’s thumb brush against her cheek in response. The knit of her mittens scratching lightly. Shifting slightly, Kara face burns when she feels Lena’s other hand braced high on her thigh.

Lena seems to read her mind as she smirks, slowly brushing a hand down Kara’s thigh before she pulls back to offer a helping hand.

It takes Kara a moment to get on her feet, clutching Lena’s hand as her legs wobble.

“I swear I’m normally good at this.” Kara insists as she spreads her arms out wide in attempt to find balance.

“I believe you.” Lena laughs, eyes glinting as she watches Kara release her hand only to immediately drift towards to rink wall for support.

“I could pull you?” Lena offers as she slowly drifts backwards beside Kara, watching her continue to shuffle along the wall as she stares at her feet.

Kara snorts loudly as if the idea offends her. “I’m not a beginner.”

Lena purses her lips to stop from smiling and says nothing as the superhero continues to struggle.

They continue like this for awhile before Kara finally releases the wall. Her legs spread awkwardly and her hands out in front of her, braced for another fall. Her smile growing larger with every moment that passes where she remains on her feet.

One hand starts to wiggle in Lena’s direction, and she immediately takes the hint. Wrapping her hand around Kara’s as she falls in beside her, matching pace with Kara as they slowly drift around the ice. Lena occasionally pushing one foot or the other to keep them both gliding forward.

“You haven’t fallen at all.” Kara breaks their comfortable silence as she risks a look at Lena, immediately wobbling in response.

“Did you want me to?” Lena scoffs gently as she reflexively tightens her grip on Kara’s hand. Cautiously releasing when Kara steadies herself.

“No.” The slight whine in Kara’s voice gives her away even as she shakes her head. “I just saw this going kind of the opposite of right now.”

Lena pushes one foot again instead of replying. Taking a moment to imagine Kara skating around backwards as she pulls Lena after her, laughing at Kara’s antics. It’s a nice image that floods her chest with warmth, and she certainly can’t hold it against Kara.

“I used to figure skate.” Lena says instead, almost falling when Kara somehow stops them both in her surprise.

“You figure skate?”

“ _Used_ to figure skate.” Lena tugs on Kara’s hand as she pushes a couple times to get their momentum going again. “Lillian thought I was an awkward child, she hoped figure skating would teach me some grace.”

Kara wrinkles her nose in response making Lena laughs.

“She signed me up for fencing and ballet too.”

“Have I told you recently that I don’t like your mother?”

Lena just smiles softly as she squeezes Kara’s hand.

“Do you remember any tricks?” Kara asks hopefully as she absentmindedly pushes one foot when they start to slow.

Lena hums as she watches Kara push again, before moving her eyes forward, choosing not to draw Kara’s attention to it in fear of her excitement causing them both to fall.

“Will you show me?”

“Not today.” Lena smiles as they start to slowly skate together.

“Okay.” Kara nods, “When I get my powers back?”

Lena laughs as she looks over to find Kara trying to contain her smile. “Maybe.”

They skate a moment in silence when Kara squeaks and pulls on Lena’s hand. “I’m doing it!”

Before Lena can say anything, Kara’s staring down at her feet at she confidently pushes off. Her motion too exaggerated, too much weight shifting onto one foot before she’s ready.

Lena can see it happening with no way of stopping it.

Kara’s falling away from her, their hands still joined together. Lena’s body clenches, preparing for impact as she’s pulled along. Kara hits the ice first, twisting to catch Lena against her chest with a grunt.

They stare at each other for a moment before Kara starts to shake under her, laughing out loud as she wraps two arms around Lena, holding her tight.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara presses her lips to Lena’s temple as she keeps laughing, “I got excited.”

Lena pretends to give Kara an annoyed huff as she brushes Kara’s hair from her face with a soft touch. Admiring how blue Kara’s eyes look against the ice behind her head.

“How long did you say it takes before you get your powers back?”


	5. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and Kara and Lena have their first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually got a prompt for this lol I just felt like writing it and it felt necessary given the title of this collection

If someone had asked Lena a year ago if this is how she thought she would be spending New Year’s Eve, she would’ve laughed in their face.

But here she is, pressed into the corner of Kara’s couch. Kara’s shoulder heavy and warm against hers as she sips cheap prosecco, surrounded by the super friends. The volume steadily rising as Kara accuses Alex of cheating. Her hand wrapping around Lena’s knee for support as she leans too far forward and almost falls onto the table. Her alien rum and coke sloshing onto the table from the sudden disturbance.

Lena smiles to herself as she sips from her plastic flute, eyes lingering over every face as she takes in the scene. Warmth slowly blooming in her chest as she takes another generous sip and sinks lower into the couch to bask in the feeling.

Lena looks over at the TV when she starts to feel her eyes glazing over. The warmth of the prosecco settling low in her stomach as she nudges elbows with Kara, tilting her head in the direction of the TV once she has her attention. 

“Five minutes to midnight!” Kara raises her voice over Alex and Nia’s current argument, almost flipping the board when she stands abruptly. “Who needs a refill?”

Kara’s already in the kitchen retrieving more bottles of prosecco before anyone has the chance to respond. Drunken giggles fill the room as she makes her way around, filling everyone’s glass with varying levels of success. By the time Kara finishes, they’ve all managed to stand, gathering themselves into a small circle as the count down begins.

“FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Lena shouts with the group as they all tap their flutes together and take a drink.

Lena watches Kara grin as she watches Kelly pull her sister in for a kiss. The twinkly lights strung across the ceiling catching on her hair as she turns towards Lena.

“Happy New Year.” Kara whispers, her eyes suddenly crystal clear as she stares at Lena as she taps the rim of their cups together again.

“Happy New Year.” Lena whispers back as she places a soft hand on Kara’s hip and rocks forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. She lingers a moment before she settles back onto flat feet.

“You missed.” Kara croaks, eyes dropping to Lena’s lips.

The corner of Lena’s mouth twitches as she leans in again, stopping just before their lips brush.

“Happy New Year, Kara.” Lena sighs when Kara closes the distance, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist to hold her tight.

“Happy New Year, Lena.” Kara whispers as she pulls back, foreheads pressed together.

“Don’t look now, but I think we’re being watched.” Kara says quietly. Both women turning their heads to find their friends huddled together with large grins on their faces.

“Happy New Year!” Nia shouts at them, grinning when Kelly taps their glasses together in celebration.

Lena’s laugh takes her by surprise, her head falling back as it fills the apartment.

“Happy New Year.” Lena grins, cheeks hurting as she tugs Kara in for another kiss.


End file.
